Edward’s Repression: Breaking the habit
by After17
Summary: He always wanted her in more ways than one. BellaxEdward oneshot. It's not a lime, not a lemon more like a mandarin or any other mild citrus fruit.


'**Edward's Repression: Breaking the habit' **

**By: BerriVsmile **

**Summary: **He always wanted her in more ways then one. BxE (Oneshot) Kinky story

**(Spoilers, if you haven't read the first chapter of Eclipse yet) **

_I could feel her__ body heat radiating, it made my ice cold skin feel almost human-like again. _

_I could hear her heart racing behind her rib cage. _

_I could smell freesia's, it was the only way I could describe the smell of her blood rising through the pours in her skin and attempting to suffocate me. _

_I could feel her skin as I traced her spine with my fingertips. _

_I could taste her lips as I kissed her. _

_If we continued this… _

_My self control could only go so far… _

--

-

--

"Why'd you just stop?" Bella stammered, she wore one of my button down shirts over her bra and panties.

She sat on the side of her bed (it was in my room but it was there for her) her torso twisted around to see me fully.

The way the moonlight streamed through my window and onto her face highlighted all her most flattering features.

The blood rushed to her lips to give them a full, red appearance.

And the white in her eyes seemed to glow.

And I never wanted her more in my existence.

"You're testing my self-control, I _can't _Bella, not yet," I said, pulling a t-shirt over my head.

"Can't or won't?" She asked frustrated.

"Both, just go to sleep Bella," I said, pulling on my jeans. How they made it from the bed to the sofa I don't know. I sat on the opposite of the bed and leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead.

"You don't want me do you?" She whispered.

"Bella, that's the biggest lie you've ever told. I couldn't want _anyone_ or _anything_ more than I want you," I whispered.

"Then why do you always refuse me?" She asked, her voice just as low. It had a real sadness to it… I contemplated just doing it then to make her smile.

"I'm not, Bella, it will happen, not yet," I said, pulling her under the sheets and tucking her in.

I placed a kiss on her lips.

"'Night," She whispered.

"I love you,"

-

--

-

"So, um… Edward… bro, tell me did you and Bella christen her new car yet?" Emmett asked, his muscular bicep over my shoulders.

-

"Ow, what was that for?" he said from behind me, I didn't slow down or wait for him.

--

-

--

I pulled her shirt over her head. The singlet she wore under her top come off with the first.

She lay down on the bed and I hovered above her, taking in her features, her large brown eyes, pointy chin and pouty red lips.

I leaned over and kissed her.

She gave me permission to enter her mouth instantly.

I may not have the ability to read her thoughts but I was beginning to understand what she was thinking. She was trying to get us to do it before I changed my mind.

I honestly didn't want to stop.

I never did.

I pulled my lips away and pressed them against Bella's neck. Somehow it just seemed longer, and… more appetizing than usual.

I knew this would happen, if I let one wall of my self control boundaries down then the others had nothing to stop them from falling over too.

My lips found their way back to hers. Regardless of my faults, I couldn't stop.

But the wedding was merely a weeks away. We'd waited this long it could wait two or three weeks. She began undoing the buttons of my shirt.

I pulled away.

Bloody hell.

"No more?" She asked, sadly.

"No more,"

"Edward…" She started.

I raised my index finger to her lips. "Bella, this isn't the best place… your room with Charlie down stairs in the other room. Do you think he wouldn't hear?" I asked, moving my hand from her lips to her hair. I gently stroked her brown hair, it was knotted from our… ahem… _passion_.

She just gave me a sad look.

And I think I heard my heart shattering.

--

-

--

"See they're doing it," Bella whispered as we watched a romantic comedy that was one of Bella's favorites.

"They're not us,"

"You're the most sexually repressed male I've ever met,"

…

That line bugged me.

A lot.

Sorry if I'd been sexually repressed for 107 years. I hadn't ever met anyone worthy, so was it really hard to believe that I might take a while to break the habit?

These things can't be forced…

…Or can they?

I wasn't too sure how we went from the thirty centimeter gap between us to me on top of her. She was getting hotter. It felt strange compared to my ice cold skin.

I pulled her leg so it rested on my hip.

My left hand traced down the left side on her body, over her shoulder down her arm down her rib cage across her waist and onto her hip.

She started to undo the buttons of my shirt, kissed the newly exposed flesh.

It felt so good.

"Bella, I'm home,"

"Shit," I hear her whisper. Sitting up. By the time Charlie made it to the living room it was like nothing had happened.

Habits sure don't die fast.

--

-

--

The wedding had been perfect. Despite it being small and quick, I couldn't be happier.

Except that something was bugging me.

Alice hadn't let me read her mind as freely as before.

Nor Rosalie. Or Esme.

They were planning something.

And where the hell was Bella.

I was determined tonight.

"Esme, have you seen Bella?"

"Oh wasn't she beautiful today? Weddings are always so joyous," She sniffed.

"She's always beautiful, but have you seen her?" I snapped.

"Honey it's always in the last place you look,"

-

"Alice-"

"No, I saw you asking before, No," She said, clearing up the dining area from our reception.

--

"Rose, have you seen Bella- and don't hide anything from me like Esme and Alice, I _will_ find her eventually," I snapped.

"Edward, it's your wedding night- where do you thing she is?" Rosalie said, a sense of amusement in her voice.

I finally got it.

-

--

-

I opened the door to my room. The smell was intoxicating, her scent with perfume _and_ rose petals.

I felt dizzy.

Soft music was playing and the sheets changed to red ones.

Rose petals were scattered ever where and little tea candles lit up my- our room.

Why was she so over the top?

Bella sat on the bed in what I assume to be Victoria Secret lingerie, only they could come up with something so sexy… and revealing.

"Bella, we didn't need all this," I stated. Although I must admit… that bra… I liked that bra. She should really wear more bra's in that style. It reminded me of the corset she wore to prom.

"I was beginning to think you didn't like me that way…" She said, sadly.

"Bella, I _always_ wanted you… but the habit's not so easy to break," I sat on the bed. She was on her knees behind me, rubbing my shoulders in a soothing affectionate way.

"Habit?"

"I Haven't been 'turned on' or wanted to do it for 107 years, it's not something I can break so easily," I said, flatly. "It me not you," I added.

"Oh…" She sighed. "So, um was this a bit much then?" She asked sheepishly.

…

..

.

I let out a sigh, "No I think it was just what I needed," I said, before turning around and falling on top of her in a passionate fury.

**Xoxo**

**(Please review!) **

"That felt good," Bella sighed, cuddling up to me.

"Want to do it again?"


End file.
